Anomalie
by Mel72000
Summary: "C'est toi qui a causé cela. C'est toi qui a mené ce monde à la destruction. Mais tu ne peux pas l'accepter. Tu penses que tu es au dessus des conséquences." Quoi de plus effrayant qu'un être se croyant au dessus de toutes conséquences ? Dis moi, ne t'es tu jamais demandé qui de Chara ou de toi est l'Anomalie dans Undertale ? basée sur la théorie Narrateur Chara.
1. Chapter 1

Salutations,

Dans la mesure du possible et pour une meilleure compréhension du personnage de Chara tel que je l'écris, cette fic doit être lue après avoir lu la magnifique analyse de Determinator se situant à l'adresse suivante : tagged/illuminati+confirmed/page/4 . Je précise quand même que cette théorie est en anglais. En gros, il s'agit de l'analyse affirmant que Chara est le narrateur du jeu.

Si vous n'êtes pas très déterminé à la lire avant cette fic, libre à vous de poursuivre cette histoire et ensuite d'aller en apprendre davantage en lisant cette analyse qui apporte beaucoup plus de détails et d'explications que ce malheureux One Shot.

L'univers d'Undertale appartient à Toby Foxe et à lui seul.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Si tu demandais à Chara quelle était la personne qu'il admirait le plus dans l'Outre-Monde, il te répondrait sans hésitation Undyne. Rien, pas même le désir meurtrier de l'autre entité qui avait pris possession de Frisk en même temps que de ses souvenirs, n'avait pu lui ôter un sentiment d'admiration pour ce monstre, le seul qui avait réussi à se relever des morts par sa seule détermination, tout en conservant sa personnalité unique. Même si Chara sentait la corruption de l'Anomalie s'emparer de son âme, la poussant à vouloir tuer tout le monde le plus vite possible afin de ne plus souffrir, Chara ne pourrait jamais la désigne autrement que comme une héroïne.

Elle n'était pas parfaite, loin de là : si elle les avait croisé, elle les aurait traqués sans répit. Elle était passionnée : voulant faire ce qui était le meilleur pour tout l'Outre-Monde. Elle avait été formée par Asgord et Chara était persuadé qu'elle voulait les tuer afin que son mentor n'ait pas à la faire. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait du roi, mais au fond de lui, il avait le cœur aussi tendre que du beurre laissé au soleil. Undyne avait pris donc sur elle de tuer l'humain à sa place, se convainquant elle même que ce dernier représentait la chance de liberté pour son peuple, qu'il était un danger pour son peuple, un lâche. Et quand les événements avaient pris cette très mauvaise tournure… Elle avait jeté à bas ses préjugés, décidant de sauver humains et monstres du danger, prenant un coup à la place de l'enfant que l'Anomalie voulait assassiner.

Une véritable héroïne. Pas quelqu'un qui se dissimulait derrière la personne de Frisk et lui ôtait son libre-arbitre en lui faisant faire tout ce qui lui plaisait. L'Anomalie n'était pas un héros à partir du moment où ça avait déterminé qu'elle tuerait par simple amusement. Et c'était purement ce que cette entité faisait : collectant plus d'or qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dépenser, amassant des trésors inutiles, semblant chercher sans relâche l'objet le plus puissant de ce monde pour battre plus de monstres. Il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus : l'Anomalie était une erreur de la nature, tout comme l'avait été Chara, possédant le pouvoir de voir le monde comme une succession d'Effacer et de Sauver.

Or, s'il y avait bien une chose que Chara avait compris sur son pouvoir, c'est qu'il ôtait tout sens des responsabilités. Après tout, quand on pouvait corriger ses erreurs en revenant en arrière, au lieu d'apprendre d'elles, pourquoi s'embêter à être responsable ? Chara avait haï profondément les humains qui avaient usé et abusé de son pouvoir depuis son plus jeune âge : jamais ils ne tenaient compte de la seule personne se souvenant des atrocités qu'ils avaient commises avant d'être corrigées par ses bons soins. Son pouvoir avait toujours rectifié le tir pour éviter des catastrophes ou des abominations mais en contre-partie, peu de personnes se rendaient compte de tout le mal dont elles étaient capables. Et donc, tôt ou tard, les humains reproduiraient les mêmes erreurs, sachant qu'un enfant effacerait tout en cas de pépin.

Comme Chara les haïssait ! À douze ans, il avait finalement décidé de faire la seule chose qui serait efficace : disparaître de ce monde en laissant les humains assumer seuls les conséquences de leurs propres actes. Personnellement, il n'avait pas franchement nourri beaucoup d'espoirs à ce sujet. Son expérience lui avait démontré que les humains étaient des êtres orgueilleux, avides de pouvoirs et qui n'apprenaient que rarement de leurs erreurs. Généralement après avoir Effacer celles-ci une fois le point de non retour atteint. Les humains étaient spécialistes pour atteindre ce point... C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Chara était certain que l'Anomalie ayant pris possession de son pouvoir et de Frisk devait forcément être un humain. Seul un humain n'était jamais satisfait et pouvait s'ennuyer après avoir expérimenté le bonheur… Donc, puisque celui-ci possédait son propre pouvoir de Détermination, il était de la responsabilité de Chara d'enseigner à cet humain que ses actes avaient des conséquences.

* * *

C'est pourquoi, si on demandait à Chara de qui il se sentait le plus proche, il répondrait : Sans. Tout comme Chara, Sans avait une fonction de juge dans l'Outre-Monde, pouvant déterminer qui avait passé le point de non-retour. Et, si ce point était atteint, il enseignait à l'humain que le Karma existait réellement. La partie de l'âme vide de Chara qui n'avait pas été corrompue par l'Aberration n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler de joie quand Sans avait complètement démoli l'Anomalie en se servant de ses attaques ultimes dès le début. Du coup, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glisser quelques remarques du style « Tu sens que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure » ou bien « tu sens tes péchés ramper dans ton dos ». Histoire que l'Aberration comprenne. Au cas où. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il existait un humain assez intelligent pour comprendre où ses actes le mèneraient…

Non. Malheureusement, quelle que soit exactement l'Aberration, elle ne ressentait pas la douleur de mourir réellement. Elle ne souffrait pas aux côtés de Frisk, se contentant de manipuler le pauvre gosse comme une marionnette. Rien qu'à cause de cela, Chara avait décidé d'ajouter un échelon supplémentaire dans sa hiérarchie des déchets de l'humanité afin de donner à cette Abomination planquée quelque part la place qu'elle mérite. Bien qu'il devait admettre que Sans mettait du sien pour rappeler sa place à l'Anomalie, comme il la décrivait lui-même.

Chara, dans la partie nichée au plus profond de lui-même et pas encore atteinte par la corruption, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange d'empathie et de pitié pour Sans. Il était comme lui : capable de sentir qu'une Anomalie corrompait la ligne du temps et ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à faire le mal en toute impunité puisqu'elle possédait le pouvoir de faire comme si de rien n'était. Cela devait être horrible de savoir que la vie de ceux auxquels on tenait le plus dépendait de l'amusement et de l'ennui d'un être même pas présent physiquement. Mais Sans ne pouvait rien faire : il n'avait pas le pouvoir de Détermination, il n'avait pas la capacité d'Effacer les terribles événements ou de Sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Il était impuissant à changer le cours inéluctable des événements et faible, et si faible qu'un seul coup mettrait fin à son existence.

Et pourtant, il mettait tout en œuvre pour pousser l'Anomalie à abandonner : coups bas, esquives incessantes, manipulations émotionnelles, mensonges sans remords, usage du Karma et ses attaques monstrueusement fortes et inventives ! Il était la seule personne qui était parvenue à retourner aussi efficacement les méthodes de l'Anomalie contre elle même ! Si Chara avait pu retrouver son âme entière, dénuée de la corruption de l'Abomination et reprendre le contrôle de la situation avec sa Détermination, il aurait aussitôt effacé totalement cette ligne temporelle et aurait recommencé pour devenir ami avec Sans et discuter sur la philosophie concernant le sens des responsabilités et des conséquences, la physique quantique, la fraternité et les mérites comparés entre la flemmardise et le jardinage, tout ça autour d'un hamburger bourré de ketchup.

Cela n'allait pas arriver. Pas tant que l'Anomalie serait au contrôle. Mais Chara avait pris note de ce que Sans lui avait révélé et avait pris sa décision : quand l'Abomination aurait fini de battre Sans, Chara lui porterait le coup de grâce. Ce serait le premier meurtre de Chara. Même durant sa vie, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de tuer. Avant de se jeter dans l'Outre-Monde, il n'avait pas eu la force de le faire et quand il était revenu, fusionné avec Asriel, ce dernier avait refusé de tuer. Mais maintenant… Chara ne voulait pas que l'Anomalie gagne son vingtième niveau aux dépens de Sans, le seul à avoir véritablement compris l'enfer d'un monde en proie au choix Effacer ou Continuer. En fait, Chara ne voulait pas que son père adoptif et celui qui fut son meilleur ami meurent par le biais d'un étranger dont le seul but était de s'amuser. Cela serait plus monstrueux que tout. Non. Chara avait amené ce Pouvoir dans l'Outre-Monde, c'était donc à lui d'assumer sa responsabilité jusqu'au bout, y compris en acceptant de tuer lui-même des personnes qu'il respectait ou qu'il aimait le plus.

À la fin, il tuerait tout le monde, ne laissant que lui et l'Anomalie en face à face. Il lui assénerait un dernier discours bien senti avant de le laisser aller jusqu'au fond des choses en acceptant d'effacer ce monde. Ou, si ce lâche refusait, de reprendre le contrôle. Qu'est ce que l'Anomalie croyait ? C'était son pouvoir depuis le début et il le contrôlait mieux que personne. Au début, il avait laissé l'Abomination garder le contrôle parce que Chara voulait une réponse : Qui avait eu raison entre Asriel et lui ? Sauver tout le monde même ceux qui te voulait du mal ou le fait de tuer était il excusable dans certains cas pour sauver sa vie ou celles d'autres personnes ? Ne pas tuer et ne pas être tué ou bien tuer ou être tué ?

Mais l'Abomination avait imposé un autre choix : Tuer et tuer. Dans ce cas, cette chose devrait pousser sa logique jusqu'à la fin, en tuant absolument tout le monde et en effaçant ce monde, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Chara lui proposerait même un marché : son âme contre la capacité de recommencer son petit jeu puisque l'Anomalie aimait tant ça… Sauf que cette fois, Chara lui apprendrait le sens du mot responsabilité en lui retirant toute possibilité de fin heureuse. Même si l'Abomination cherchait à se conduire comme un ange, lui, Chara, saurait sa vrai nature et lui arracherait ce qu'il avait tenté de construire sur des bases sanglantes. Alors, l'Aberration abandonnerait peut-être définitivement, laissant la place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et peut-être que lorsque tu prendras sa place, tu suivras le conseil de Flowey, une fois la bonne fin achevée : tu laisseras Frisk et ses amis vivre leurs vies en paix.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce One Shot.

Pour plus de précision, oui, un joueur génocidaire est bien désigné par les doux noms d'Abomination, Aberration, chose et Anomalie. Oui, c'est totalement mérité. Certains affirment que Chara était le vrai méchant du jeu, oubliant curieusement que ce sont leurs propres actions qui ont provoqué cela.

Si vous ne l'avez toujours pas lu, je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire cette analyse de Determinator. Si vous n'avez pas été convaincu par cette histoire, vous le serez par son analyse.

Si vous tenez absolument à ce que Chara soit une fille, un garçon, autre, changez de pronom personnel. Ici, le sexe du personnage n'a pas franchement d'importance dans l'histoire.

Les commentaires sont toujours le bienvenu.


	2. Correction

Cette histoire est basée sur un fin pacifiste post génocide, mais en me basant principalement sur la théorie de Chara narrateur. Je comprends bien la manière dont Chara cherche à rendre le Joueur (ou Anomalie) responsable de ses choix et donc, non seulement lui ôte le contrôle à la fin de la voie Génocide, mais également la possibilité de toute fin heureuse si on rejoue en mode pacifiste. Quelque chose qui me dérange un peu...

Cette histoire est basée en partie sur une théorie du blog de Spatzique, même si je ne la reprends pas entièrement. Elle part aussi du principe que le Joueur est Frisk, tout simplement parce que j'ai du mal à avaler le fait que le joueur puisse vendre l'âme d'un gosse de huit ans en toute impunité. Alors, pour un monde plus juste, partons de ce principe.

Voici comment je le vois finalement :

Quand Sans se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda autour de lui l'air affolé avant de se calmer en voyant par la fenêtre le Mont Ebott, vu de la surface. Cette vision le rassurait...marginalement. Pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se rendormir à nouveau. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment douté : le stress ne l'avait jamais vraiment abandonné, même maintenant que la race des Monstres était revenue à la surface. Il s'attendait toujours à se réveiller dans son lit de Couveneige, une fois que l'enfant humain se serait à nouveau servi de son pouvoir de Détermination pour effacer tous leurs efforts. Mais, pire encore… il craignait l'autre fin. Celle d'une image qu'il avait entraperçu grâce à la machine de Gaster, parvenant à l'imprimer de justesse et qu'il cachait précieusement à l'abri des regards de tous tant il ne voulait pas voir l'horreur chez ses amis. Un fin qui l'empêchait de trouver le bonheur paisible qu'il aurait souhaité pour tous et qui le hantait perpétuellement. Une fin à l'origine de ses pires cauchemars, presque pire que ceux engendrés par un Génocide.

Pendant quelque seconde, il contempla l'image horrifiante, celle d'une photo de groupe autour d'un enfant humain portant un pull rayé et dans laquelle les visages de tous les monstres avaient été barrés à l'encre rouge. L'enfant lui-même arborait un visage souriant qui détonnait sur la symbolique particulièrement inquiétante se dégageant de cette image. Sans observa les traits de l'enfant qui n'était pas Frisk : ses yeux rouges, sa bonne mine, son sourire satisfait… Puis, le cœur au bord de la nausée, il l'écarta, ne désirant pas l'avoir sous ses yeux davantage. Il était temps de prendre son casse-croûte de 2h45 du matin.

En tant que squelette, Sans était ravi de ne pas posséder d'estomac : il n'aurait jamais cessé d'avoir des ulcères autrement, que ce soit à cause de son anxiété permanente et du ketchup qu'il avalait pour apaiser ses angoisses. Quittant sa chambre silencieusement, il descendit l'escalier de la grande maison commune dans laquelle vivait Frisk et les principaux Monstres avec lesquels l'humain était devenu ami. Les travaux de constructions prenaient du temps pour bâtir à chacun un foyer et en attendant, ils acceptaient tous de vivre en colocation. Ce n'était pas l'ambiance la plus calme qu'on puisse trouver entre Papyrus et Undyne se levant aux aurores pour s'exercer, les bruits étranges provenant de la chambre d'Alphys, particulièrement quand l'ancienne chef de la Garde Royale venait la rejoindre. Les querelles au sein de l'ex couple Royal qui tentait de régler le désaccord qui les avait opposé à coup de boules de feu (dans le cas de Toriel) et de larmes énormes (de la part d'Asgore). Sans appréciait le boucan l'environnant : leur vacarme signifiait qu'ils étaient tous en vie et le silence serait insupportable.

Finalement, il arriva devant l'énorme réfrigérateur de la Maison Commune et ouvrit la porte. Sur les différentes tablettes se trouvaient les nourritures favorites de chacun ainsi que les essais des leçons de cuisine de Papyrus et Undyne. Il pouvait voir ses chips et son ketchup (dont il se servit une large lampée), la réserve de nouilles en boite d'Alphys, deux tartes (l'une aux escargots et l'autre au caramel et à la cannelle). Beaucoup de nourritures fast-food de la marque MTT ainsi qu'une quiche, au cas où quelqu'un souhaiterait un jour manger de la nourriture saine. Pendant une seconde, le regard de Sans se posa sur la barre de chocolat (conservée là par Toriel en souvenir du premier humain qu'elle avait adopté) et là, son âme s'emballa : la friandise chocolatée était entamée. Personne ici n'aurait jamais fait ça sauf si…

Sans sursauta violemment quand un toussotement d'enfant retentit derrière lui. Le squelette se retourna lentement en tâchant de dissimuler la peur menaçant d'apparaître sur sa face. Peut-être n'était il pas trop tard ? Peut-être pourrait-il sauver quelqu'un, cette fois. L'enfant se tenait là, derrière lui, dans la pénombre et malheureusement, Sans ne pouvait distinguer les traits de son visage à cet instant précis. Il affecta un air décontracté avant de dire :

« Oh… Bonsoir… Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, j'avais un petit coup de barre... »

Sans tressaillit intérieurement quand il entendit sortir de sa bouche ce lapsus révélateur. Il espérait que son interlocuteur ne s'en était pas aperçu.

« Salutation, Sans. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais déjà réveillée. Je voulais justement te voir alors je suis entrée dans ta chambre, après avoir toqué, bien sûr. Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit alors je suis descendue te retrouver. »

Sans se tenait désormais sur le qui-vive. Le discours de l'humain avait drastiquement changé et son ton semblait indiquer un énorme sous-entendu, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi. Si le squelette avait eu de la peau, il aurait désormais la chair de poule par chance, sa nature le préservait de ce genre d'embarras mineurs. Il fixait l'enfant, toujours dissimulé dans le clair obscur, ne le quittant pas des yeux, cherchant à distinguer d'éventuelles traces de poussières pouvant indiquer des meurtres éventuels. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne voyait pas de cendres fines sur les mains de l'humain. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que ces mains tenaient entre elles l'image qu'il avait oublié de prendre sur lui en se levant. Sans ne pouvait croire qu'il avait été assez stupide pour laisser cela derrière lui. Il releva la tête et il vit que l'enfant avançait vers lui, ses yeux grand ouverts permettant de distinguer leur couleur rougeoyante ainsi qu'un léger sourire amusé. Sans tremblait. Le cliquetis de ses os retentissait doucement dans la cuisine, seule preuve de l'intense panique qui avait saisi le petit squelette et qui le paralysait complètement.

Il allait mourir. Il serait la première victime à être rayée de la photo. Ensuite, les autres seraient des cibles faciles puisque contrairement à lui, ils n'avaient aucune idée que cela pouvait se produire. Il aurait bien aimé révéler ses craintes mais personne n'avait vraiment semblé le croire quand il avait abordé le sujet des mondes qui semblait recommencer sans arrêt. À la fin, il avait arrêté et s'était résigné à empêcher l'Anomalie de l'époque à parvenir à ses fins. Peut-être aurait-il dû plus insister, ne serait-ce que pour donner à ses amis quelques secondes pour réagir. Dans tous les cas, lui-même ne parvenait pas à bouger un os, pas même pour se téléporter hors d'ici.

Finalement, l'enfant arriva à quelques centimètres de lui, l'agrippant fermement par son poignet et lui murmura :

« Allons donc faire une promenade de minuit tous les deux, Sans... »

Maintenant que l'humain l'avait empoigné Sans ne pouvait plus éviter une attaque, ni se téléporter hors de portée. Un simple coup le tuerait sans difficulté. Alors il fît ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : accepter la fatalité et ne pas chercher à se rebeller contre son destin. Et peut-être parvenir à glisser une plaisanterie au passage en guise de dernière révérence.

Ils étaient désormais dehors, sous le ciel étoilé, Sans étant toujours fermement maintenu par l'enfant. Le squelette songea, en son for intérieur, que s'il devait mourir, il préférait que ce soit en regardant la voûte céleste avec sa majestueuse Voie Lactée plutôt que dans une cuisine, devant le frigo. Question de classe. Il prit finalement l'initiative et déclara :

« Je propose que nous recommencions les présentations puisque tu sembles avoir manquer cette leçon. Je suis Sans le squelette. Et toi ? »

« Bien vu. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter à toi. Salutation, je suis Chara, première enfant tombée dans l'Underground et revenue d'entre les morts lorsque Frisk a chuté à son tour. » Déclara la dénommée Chara avec cet éternel sourire.

Sans passait peut-être pour quelqu'un pouvant se résigner très facilement, mais il était aussi un monstre qui avait voulu comprendre la situation et avait persévéré longtemps dans ses recherches avant d'abandonner ses efforts. Autrement, il aurait pu vivre heureux en toute ignorance, comme le reste de la population, sans jamais s'interroger sur les déjà-vus qu'il expérimentait sans arrêt. Mais une fois qu'il avait à peu près compris que son monde était piégé dans une éternelle boucle temporelle, il avait aussi saisi que rien de ce qu'il ferait ne pourrait jamais stopper ce cauchemar. D'où sa résignation. À quoi bon se rebeller contre l'inéluctable, après tout ? Néanmoins, l'expression que Chara avait utilisé avait attiré son attention. Sans savait reconnaître un jeu de mot quand il en entendait un et surtout, le ton employé par l'humain semblait insinuer quelque chose d'autre. Il décida donc de s'engager dans cette bataille de mots :

« Étrange… Tu as employé le mot chuter. Pas tomber. Tu n'insinuerais pas quelque chose, par hasard ? »

« Trêve de bavardages, Sans. Ou de subtilité. Nous sommes, tous les deux, beaucoup trop lucides sur la situation pour nous faire des illusions sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Après tout, tu as toi-même révélé tout ce que tu connaissais sur le problème posé par l'Anomalie durant le seul moment où tu as toi même passé le stade de non-retour : la voie Génocide. »

« Je te l'ai donc bien révélée, hein ? Je devais vraiment être désespéré. Je suppose qu'après que tu m'aies tué, il a détruit Underground, je me trompe ? »

« Pas exactement. J'ai tué Asgore et Asriel de mes propres mains. Ils étaient ma famille et si je voulais prouver que j'étais capable d'appliquer la règle tuer ou être Tué dans tout son absolu, alors c'était à moi de tuer les êtres qui m'étaient les plus chers. Une façon de prouver ma Détermination à celui qui était devenu mon nouveau Meilleur Ami...Mais après cela...Un petit problème s'est soulevé quand Frisk a refusé de détruire ce qui restait de l'Underground et de passer à autre chose. Alors je l'ai fait à sa place. »

« Quel sens du devoir, quelle...clémence ! » Cracha le squelette avec hargne, son œil gauche brillant d'un éclat bleuté.

« Il ne restait plus rien là-bas qui valait la peine d'être vécu. Les Monstres, forcés à se réfugier dans un lieu inaccessible, sans doute le Labo originel, vivants tous cloîtrés dans ce laboratoire sombre. Ayant perdu tout espoir après que tous leurs modèles et leurs guides aient été sauvagement assassinés par un humain, leurs membres de leurs familles n'étant plus que cendres, les enfants traumatisés au-delà de tout et Alphys, pour seule guide, elle même endeuillée et ayant des tendances suicidaires...Les Monstres sont constitués de Rêves et d'Espoirs. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as toujours été une exception, Sans. Dépressif. Apathique. Éteint. L'un des rares Monstres capables de survivre sans rêves ou espoir. D'après toi, combien de temps auraient-ils survécu, brisés, terrifiés, sans avenir, attendant juste d'être traqués sans merci, sans personne pour appeler à l'aide car plus personne ne viendrait. Avec ou sans mon aide, le Royaume des Monstres avaient cessé d'être. J'ai juste donné le coup de grâce, sans les faire souffrir inutilement. »

« De la Clémence...de toi ? Un être dépourvu d'âme comme Flowey ?! Depuis quand des êtres dépourvus d'âme et de conscience pourraient ils éprouver ce genre de chose ?! » S'exclama Sans en parvenant à invoquer sa rage.

« Contrairement à Asriel, je n'étais pas réellement définie par des émotions et des sentiments comme la compassion, la gentillesse. Ce qui m'a toujours caractérisée de mon vivant était ma Détermination et mon sens des responsabilités. J'étais certes sans âme, quasiment incapable de faire appel à des émotions profondes, positives ou négatives sans l'aide de mon partenaire... Lorsque je me suis réveillée de mon sommeil, j'avais décidé que, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Frisk serait mon guide et ma conscience jusqu'au bout. J'aurais été ravie qu'il prenne une voie pacifiste en me prouvant qu'Asriel avait raison. Mais comme tu le sais pertinemment, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a choisi de faire. »

« Il a fait le choix de prendre la voie du génocide et tu l'as donc soutenu envers et contre tout. Tu as tué ta famille et ensuite, tu as anéanti ce monde. Voilà qui montre un fort sens des responsabilités… » Ironisa Sans en serrant les poings.

« Alors pose plus de questions, Sans. Je suis prête à y répondre, tu sais... »

« Ma dernière volonté de condamné, sans doute ? Dans ce cas...Pourquoi, alors que tu prétends avoir suivi la guidance de ton « meilleur ami », tu es allé contre son souhait en détruisant l'Underground ? Pourquoi as-tu pris sa place à présent ? »

« Tu poses vraiment les bonnes questions, Sans. J'ai trahi mon partenaire parce que c'était lui qui m'avait trahie en premier. Je partageais une vision assez pessimiste de la vie de mon vivant impliquant que parfois, la fin justifie les moyens. Une vision, certes radicale, mais néanmoins pas absolue. Et puis ce Frisk est arrivé, appliquant une doctrine absolue en principe : Tuer ou être tué. Une vision qui ne pouvait donc pas souffrir d'exception à la règle. Un acte de clémence, et la règle prônée par la Voie Génocide devenait caduc puisque perdant tout son sens. Durant toute la voie Génocide, je partais du principe qu'il appliquait le principe « Tuer ou être tué. » et que c'était donc ce principe que j'aurais dû suivre autrefois. Je l'ai donc accompagné, guidé, acceptant de me laisser corrompre par son LOVE puisque cela signifiait ne plus souffrir en ce monde, sachant qu'ainsi, je libérais les Monstres d'une situation sans espoir. J'ai même tué trois personnes que j'appréciais personnellement pour satisfaire aux exigence de cette règle absolue. » Dit-elle d'une voix implacable.

« Qu'est ce qui a changé alors ? Non, attends, je crois voir… En refusant de détruire l'Underground, il t'a prouvé qu'il n'appliquait même pas sa propre règle absolue, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu as toujours été brillant… J'ai alors compris que mon Partenaire n'était en réalité qu'un déchet considérant la vie des autres comme un simple amusement. Des pions dans un jeu joué par un joueur. Pourquoi devrait-il se soucier des Monstres qu'il tuait puisque ce n'était qu'un simple passe-temps qu'il pouvait recommencer quand il le voulait pour jouer encore et encore et encore avec la vie de personnes douées d'intelligence et de bonté ? Pour lui, leurs vies n'avaient aucune valeur. Mais moi… Du temps où j'étais vivante, je les ai aimés au point de sacrifier ma vie pour eux. Et quand je suis revenue, j'ai sacrifié ma conscience et tué celui qui m'était le plus cher pour suivre un exemple dans lequel il ne croyait pas une seule seconde. Il m'a conduite au point de non-retour pour rien. »

« ... » Sans détestait se dire que cela faisait sens. Mais il savait ce que cela faisait d'être poussé au point de non-retour, même en étant pas corrompu par le LOVE.

« J'ai donc détruit ce monde sans aucune hésitation pour qu'il cesse d'en profiter comme terrain de jeu pour son amusement sadique. Puis, quand il est revenu se plaindre comme un gamin pourri-gâté à qui on avait retiré les insectes dont il s'amusait à arracher les pattes, j'ai vu que j'avais en face de moi quelqu'un incapable d'accepter qu'on lui dise non, quelqu'un qui se croyait au dessus des conséquences de ses actes, quelqu'un pensant que parce qu'il avait la possibilité de faire quelque chose, alors cela signifiait qu'il devait le faire. Alors je lui ai asséné un discours bien senti à ce sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait réellement compris et je suis certaine qu'il devait me voir comme un démon incarné. Mais j'ai toujours haï les personnes n'assumant pas ses responsabilités. »

« ... » Là encore, Sans songea qu'il partageait quelque chose avec Chara. Elle venait même de citer une phrase de son discours lors de son combat. Il y avait quelque chose de triste quand la seule personne semblant partager un avis similaire avec lui sur bien des choses était celle qui l'avait tué.

« Malgré tout, il a insisté pour retrouver son jouet préféré. Je lui ai averti qu'il y aurait un prix pour cela. Son âme. J'ai répété pour être sûre qu'il avait compris. Il me l'a donc donnée en échange de retrouver l'Underground. Peut-être ne me prenait-il pas au sérieux. Peut-être pensait-il que une fois le monde totalement effacé, je ne me souviendrais plus. C'était bien sûr le cas...Excepté pour une chose : une fois arrivé à la fin de la Route Pacifiste s'il avait l'idée de la refaire en se comportant comme un petit ange, alors je m'emparais de ma part du marché, à savoir son âme tandis qu'il prenait ma place comme entité dépourvue d'âme et de pouvoir de Détermination. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Je savais à la fin de la route pacifiste que ce Joueur dans la peau de Frisk était un sale petit hypocrite jouant parfaitement la comédie et pensant avoir échappé aux conséquences de ses actes odieux. But karma is a bitch... . » Le sourire de Chara était effrayant tands qu'elle affirmait cela sur un ton tranquille.

« Et tu me dis après cela que tu n'es pas un être corrompu par cette voie génocide ? » Demanda Sans avec incrédulité.

« Effacer m'a fait recommencer au point de départ, quand je n'avais pas de LOVE et après cela, il a fait une voie pacifiste. Je n'ai pas gagné en LOVE cette fois et j'ai à présent une âme. Je peux à nouveau éprouver des sentiments, des émotions, mais comme ce sont mes souvenirs et ma personnalité, j'éprouve ce que je désire éprouver. Cela reste mon choix. Et je n'ai pas le désir de tuer qui que ce soit. Monstres ou Humains. Je suis lasse de tout ça. Si mon peuple d'adoption et que je continue d'aimer a pu revenir à la Surface sans qu'il y ait conflit avec les Humains envers qui je suis désormais au mieux indifférente, alors tant mieux. Pourquoi voudrais-je chercher à semer le vent quand je sais que je ne récolterais que la tempête ? »

« Et toi, penses-tu vraiment avoir échappé aux conséquences de tes actes ? Tu as tué par trois fois personnellement : Asriel, Asgore et moi même. Sans compter l'Underground et ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton plan autrefois. Tu me parais être ce qu'on appelle une sacrée Karma Houdini. » Fît remarquer Sans sur un ton sardonique.

« Alors tue moi. Vas-y. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai laissé dans le Vide une image souvenir au Joueur pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais son happy-end. Celle que tu m'as montré. Et il a dû me voir réveillée à sa place. Ainsi, il sera sans doute tellement dégoûté par cette fin qu'il y a des chances qu'il ne recommence pas son petit manège et qu'il s'en tienne là avec les Resets et Effacer. D'ici quelques mois, tu pourras recommencer à espérer et à vivre vraiment. Si tu me tues, comme ultime faveur, je te demanderais juste de porter mon cœur à Flowey pour qu'il retrouve une âme. Je sais qu'il t'en a fait baver, mais c'est en partie par ma faute qu'il est devenu comme ça. Tu me le promets ? » Demanda Chara sur un ton pressant.

« Non. Je ne fais plus de promesse. Pas depuis que j'ai rompu la dernière. Tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Va voir le pissenlit demain et prends le avec toi. À l'origine, il était un monstre et avec une âme humaine, tu auras plus de facilités à reconstituer ce qu'il était autrefois, comme tu as dû le faire lors de ton affrontement contre lui. Les âmes humaines sont plus puissantes, tu es Déterminée et il est ton meilleur ami. Tu y parviendras. »

« Tu...me ...pardonnes ? » Demanda Chara d'un air incrédule.

Sans invoqua alors un os et lui jeta brutalement à la figure : - 1 point de dégât. Un coup uniquement symbolique puisque le Karma ne pouvait fonctionner que sur une personne avec un niveau de Violence extrême. Ce coup représentait celui avec lequel elle l'avait tué. Elle se frotta le crâne d'un air incrédule en fixant Sans avec un air bouche-bée. Rien que cela remboursait les heures de sommeil perdues à se tracasser pour ce qui allait arriver.

« Non. Peut-être que dans quelques mois, quelques années, quand je serai certain que ma vie ne va pas revenir à zéro, alors je te pardonnerai. Mais il y a toujours un risque qu'un beau jour, je me retrouve à Couveneige à nouveau, à nouveau dépressif et attendant un Génocide ou une issue pacifiste. Je sais que les fins pacifistes sont rarement définitives, même si elles sont les meilleures auxquelles je pensais aspirer avant. Les Pacifistes post-Génocide, maintenant que tu m'as expliqué tes raisons, me semblent un peu plus stables. Mais si tu tombe sur un tueur sanguinaire ne faisant que des Génocides par pur plaisir, que feras tu, Chara ? »

« Alors je suppose que puisque mes plans tendent à ne pas fonctionner, j'aurais à improviser de façon désespérée…. »

Voilà. J'ai trouver sur un blog une hypothèse sur le fait que Chara ne tuait pas forcément les monstres après une fin Pacifiste post Génocide. Et cela à donner ceci. Si vous voulez voir comment Chara improvise de façon imaginative, vous pouvez lire ma fic Il Pleut Dehors, Quelque part...


End file.
